


Do You Know What This Means?

by zenelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I don’t do something if I don’t mean it!" "Good,” Seifer said, then grabbed him by the wrist again, pulling him along</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What This Means?

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [this](http://kokanshu.livejournal.com/52665.html?thread=1720249#t1720249) prompt at the KH Kink Meme. For clarification purposes, the prompt is: _Twilight Town Seifer/Hayner. Hanky Code. (Any colors that correspond with thier outfits.)_ For more clarification, the colors I used were **Navy blue on left:** fucker, **Beige on right:** rimmee.))

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Hayner spat out, slamming his drink down on the table, eyes flashing with anger.

Roxas, used to these outbursts, only leaned back in his chair, taking a calm sip from his drink and eyeing the mess Hayner had just made. “Alright, Hayner, what are you talking about this time?” he asked, smiling slightly at his excitable best friend.

Sputtering for a moment, Hayner waved a hand to Roxas’s left, still glaring at -Roxas turned around and checked- Seifer, apparently. “He just… augh! He just flipped me off and walked off like no big deal!” Hayner scrubbed his hands through his hair, face scrunched up in frustration before he let out a huge sigh. “He makes me angry, okay, man? Like, really fucking pissed off. Beyond words.”

With an understanding sigh, Roxas leaned across the table and patted Hayner on the shoulder. “I get it, I get it. He’s a douche.”

Hayner still watched Seifer’s retreating back, his expression bleeding from angry to curious in a matter of seconds. “What the hell does he have in his back pocket?”

Roxas turned around- and nearly choked on his drink.

Because there, in Seifer’s back left pocket, was a folded navy blue handkerchief. And Roxas knew what that meant. He just hoped that Hayner-

“Is he starting some sort of fashion statement?!?” Hayner exclaimed with his head tilted to one side, clearly puzzled.

Obviously, Hayner didn’t get it. Roxas let out a sigh of relief even as he replied, “I dunno, Hayner. Maybe he just has a handkerchief.”

Hayner immediately shot back, “He’s never had it before.”

“You pay _way_ too much attention to that guy.” Roxas rolled his eyes, shakily settling back into his seat. It didn’t mean anything. He was just reading too much into it anyway.

“Yeah, well, you pay too much attention to that redhead over there!” Hayner pointed an accusing finger across the food court. (Roxas noticed that he still glanced over at Seifer with almost every other word, tracking his movements almost unconsciously.)

Spotting the redhead in question, Roxas grinned. “Hayner, that’s my boyfriend."

Hayner snorted disconsolately, slumping into his chair. Roxas assumed that Seifer had left the room at that point. “Yeah, I know. Wassup, Axel?”

The lanky redhead made some sardonic remark as he sat down at the table, and Roxas figured that that was the end of it.

* * *

Roxas was _wrong_.

“Ha-Hayner, what the _hell_ are you wearing?” he gasped out, blue eyes wide with shock.

Hayner looked down almost sheepishly, and Roxas took the brief moment to haul in a huge gasp of air. “Well, you know,” he said, toying with the ends of a beige handkerchief that was tied on his left belt-loop, “if he’s going to do it, I figured I would get a leg up on him, right? You know…” the blonde gestured abstractly in ways Roxas was sure were supposed to represent success or something similar. “Right?”

Axel leaned back in his chair, amused and horrified at the same time. "Hayner, you do know wha-"

“Actually,” Roxas cut Axel off, “You know what? I’m for this. This is a _great_ idea, Hayner, really it is. You picked a great color for it and everything.”

Hayner perked up. “You think so? Really? Awesome, Rox, I knew I could count on you!”

“Just, one thing, Hayner.” Roxas gestured his friend closer and untied the bandanna from the left side. “You have this tied on the wrong side. Seifer has his on his left, and you don’t want to be _copying_ him, do you?”

Hayner immediately shook his head while Roxas retied it on the right side. “You are my best friend for a reason, Roxas! Awesome, thanks!”

And he ran off.

There was silence for a bare moment before Axel started chuckling. “He has _no_ idea, does he?”

Roxas shook his head, bracing his forehead on his palms. “Not a damned clue, Axel,” he groaned. “Not a single damned clue.” He dragged his hands down his face, rubbing harshly.

“Is it really okay to let him go, then?”

“Fucker deserves it,” the small blonde groused, leaning into Axel’s side. “I just wanna see how it turns out.”

* * *

“Come with me,” was the only real warning Hayner got before a hand clamped down around his wrist and started dragging him down a residential street.

“Woah, wait, what?” Hayner exclaimed, twisting to see who was dragging him. He yanked his hand back when he saw Seifer - _Seifer_ , of all people- on the other end. “What the hell, man?”

Seifer sighed briefly, reaching out to tug on the beige handkerchief hanging from Hayner’s belt. “Do you mean this?” he inquired harshly.

“W-well, yeah!” Hayner stuck his chin out belligerently and crossed his arms almost defensively, hazel eyes flashing with spirit. “I don’t _do_ something if I don’t mean it!”

“Good,” Seifer said, then grabbed him by the wrist again, pulling him along.

Hayner was so confused that he didn’t even think about trying to struggle. Here was a Seifer that hadn’t even bothered to insult him yet. He let the other boy lead him into an unfamiliar house (though his experiences with Halloween and eggs told him that it was Seifer’s house), shove him into a dark room, and then slam him up against the door and start kissing him.

…

Wait.

It was warm and slick and Hayner opened his mouth to shout, confused, but he was distracted by the firmness of Seifer’s lips over his and the sudden (inexplicable) arousal sparking through his body. He felt Seifer reach up and grab his jaw, holding him in place as the tall blond kissed him, and he fought back, he did-

-only he didn’t, he just opened his mouth wider and kissed back, because... there was a reason, there _was_ …. Seifer moved from his mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking the skin there.

“Aaaah,” Hayner moaned, head falling back to expose more, hands reaching out to grip Seifer’s arms, back, scrabbling for a decent hold. “F-fuck, Seifer…. What-?”

Seifer didn’t really give him a chance to respond, biting harshly at Hayner’s earlobe and sending shocks of pleasure thrumming through him. Hands were at his hips, undoing his pants, pulling his shirt over his head (causing a sudden lack of stimulation that did _not_ make him growl in protest), and through it all, Hayner was returning the favors, not wanting to be outdone by _Seifer_ again.

“Fuck, never expected _this_ ,” Seifer muttered in between kisses, slowly maneuvering Hayner towards the bed. Hayner only made a questioning noise, curiously mouthing the side of Seifer’s neck. Seifer clarified, “Never expected you, of all people, that is.”

Hayner snorted in Seifer’s ear, making the tall blond jerk in response. “What, didn’t think I was man enough or some shit like that?”

“No, didn’t expect you to like _this_ ,” Seifer snapped back irritably, manhandling Hayner until he was kneeling on the bed on his elbows and knees. Heated hands stroked his ass almost lovingly before they pulled his cheeks apart, the colder air prickling his skin. (Hayner almost sat up, suddenly unsure of what he had gotten himself into, but his heart was pounding too hard, his vision blurring and all of him just _wanted_.)

The bed creaked as Seifer moved. Hayner shivered, feeling Seifer’s warm breath ghosting over the skin around his hole. “Wh-what are you doing?” he ground out, tensing and quivering, his body unsure of where to move. His hands clenched in the sheets and creased the linen.

“I’m doing,” Seifer replied almost calmly, licking a hot, wet line along the curve of his ass (and Hayner _did **not**_ whimper, he _didn’t_ ), “exactly what you were advertising… chickenwuss.”

And with that, Seifer licked directly over him, and Hayner had to hold back a wanton, helpless moan, because _fuck_ that felt good. He shivered and needily pressed back towards that slick tongue. Seifer let out a husky chuckle even as his tongue swirled around his hole, gracefully sliding past the tight ring of muscle.

“Sh-shiiit,” Hayner groaned, spreading his legs wider on the bed as Seifer began to fuck him with his tongue, the heat pooling low in his groin almost unbearable. For intolerable minutes, Seifer tormented him, laving the sensitive flesh there intently. Hayner twisted and whined and pushed his hips back towards the taller blond, anything to get more of that tongue inside him.

A hand cupped his balls, sliding forward to pump his cock. “You really like this, don’t you?” Seifer questioned, his lips hovering so close that Hayner could _feel_ him speak against his opening. He sounded almost surprised, pleased even.

Hayner full-out shuddered and whimpered out an agreement, anything just to get him back again. A few more strokes on his cock, and Seifer’s tongue came again, sliding over him, around him _in_ him, and Hayner fought between wanting to thrust into the hand around his erection and wanting to grind back into the exceedingly talented tongue licking him. He twisted to get closer to both, white-hot desire overriding his mind, so sharp that it was delicious. Fire built in his muscles, tensing and flexing and so good, and if Seifer just moved his tongue right _there_ , **_fuck_** , something in him felt like an explosion of pleasure, and-

-the tension burst from his body in an outrush of shudders and gasps and moans that left him breathless and moaning, come streaking the bed beneath him in spatters of white.

Hayner felt Seifer lean back on the mattress. He concentrated on not falling over, his legs feeling weak and watery, but he wasn’t expecting a warm and almost gentle hand helping him to roll over on his back. (The smirk that was on the taller blond’s face made everything seem a bit more normal, though, he had to admit.)

“Don’t think we’re done yet, Hayner,” Seifer purred, looming over the pinned Hayner. “We’ve just gone through _your_ handkerchief. We haven’t even started on _mine_.” His hand slid between Hayner’s legs, pressing in where Seifer’s tongue had already started the task of loosening him, and Hayner gasped, moaned.

‘Fuck,’ he thought dazedly, tilting his head back to accept Seifer’s kiss. ‘This was the best idea ever.’

* * *

(Extra special OMAKE? Extra special OMAKE.

Hayner was limping the next day when Roxas caught up to him on the street.

“So, man, I see you’re not wearing that hanky today!” the blue-eyed boy began cheerfully. His best friend started to shrug before pausing, a horrible realization crossing his face.

“You _knew_ , didn’t you?”

Roxas eyed him, shrugging. “About the hanky code and how it’s about gay sex? Yeah, I knew.”

Hayner’s mouth worked wordlessly for a few minutes as he turned a violent shade of red. “Uh,” he eventually managed, dropping his eyes to the pavement, “I, uh, just wanted to say thanks.”

“….What?” Roxas choked out.

“He actually _really_ enjoys that,” a smooth voice came from over Roxas’s shoulder, and he whipped around to see Seifer, standing behind him with an arrogant smirk on his face. “Also, don’t pull that shit again. It’s not cool.”

Roxas stared.

And stared some more.

And stayed staring as Seifer slung an arm across Hayner’s shoulders and actually smiled at him and kissed his temple and walked away.

(He was staring until Axel came by a few minutes later, but then he smiled, shook his head, muttered under his breath, “Fucker deserves it.”))


End file.
